Ryoma/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ryoma (Fates) Summoned * "I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, and he who inherited Raijinto. I will give my all, however dire the times." Home * "I wish we could spar with our divine weapons. But I am aware that my Raijinto is not like yours at all. I must admit, I find it a troubling concept that your weapon discharges...Heroes." * "My retainers are Kagero and Saizo. I am fortunate to have such loyal and meticulous people in my service." * "You're always so diligent. Remember to rely on your allies for strength. And I say, think of me as a brother." * "This realm has a beauty so different from my own Hoshido. I would like to show it to all my siblings someday." * "I advise you to meditate each day, Kiran. It quells bad thoughts and promotes the best ones." * "Ah! You must be Kiran. I bring greetings from a friend, Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Care to join me for some meditation? Then close your eyes. Empty your mind. Envision a relaxing place. I am thinking of Hoshido—cherry- blossom trees in bloom...rain in the gardens...a moon on the wane. I must admit that when I've been meditating of late, I have also envisioned something new. Places from this realm...the faces of members in the Order of Heroes...and, most of all... I see you, standing on the battlefield. That image lets me achieve inner balance like no other. I hope that you would feel just the same from my presence here. One more thing—in my own kingdom, I would never pledge my katana in service to another. But here, it is my honor and my privilege to serve you to the end with my blade." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I see you're taking notice of my armor. Do you find it...unusual?" * "I will follow your orders for as long as I am here." * "I never know when Saizo or Kagero are with me. Perhaps they're here now." * "Should you ever need to converse, remember. I am here for you." * "No matter which heroes you take into battle, remember to be a commanding presence." * "I feel as if I can learn much from the prince of this realm." * "I fight only to put an end to fighting. And war to end all wars." * *laughs* Map * "Yes?" * "Let's go." * "Tell me." Level Up * "I take no pride from such gains. It is my duty." (5-6 stats up) * "Adequate, but I must strive for more." (3-4 stats up) * "I must redouble my efforts and do better." (1-2 stats up) * "I will always give you my all, no matter what my power." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "May your blood crust my blade!" * "You deserve worse." * "We stand together." * "You have breathed your last." Defeat * "Counting on you..." Ryoma (Supreme Samurai) Legendary Hero Battle * "I'm surprised you made it this far. But now...I will stop you here!" Tap Battle * "A Legendary Hero...perhaps one day. I shall continue to hone my skills by training day in and day out." Summoned *"My name is Ryoma. My kinshi and I are in your service, ready to fight. I... apologize for greeting you from all the way up here..." Home *"Please, don't flatter me with titles such as Legendary Hero. I'm well aware of my own shortcomings. Let's leave it to my kinshi to elevate me to such grand heights, shall we?" *"I wonder if my siblings back in Hoshido are doing well... I hope they aren't getting into any trouble. I'm especially worried about Takumi. He knows how to hold a grudge, even for something like harmless teasing..." *"Anyone who's spent time on the battlefield knows you must claim rest whenever you are able. That said, there is a difference between resting and slacking off... Make sure you get your work done." *"Would you care to meditate with me? A tranquil soul is the key to achieving your goals." *"Soaring through the sky above this kingdom allows me to appreciate it on a whole new level. The vast fields, the towering mountains... It's simply breathtaking." *"Are you Kiran? I come carrying a greeting from Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"I must admit, being summoned to this world and called a Hero has lit a fire inside me. The warrior within me feels joy at fighting alongside Heroes from so many other worlds... And also pride at being able to lend my skills on so many different battlefields. However, what I've felt most keenly since arriving is just how precious peace and tranquility truly are. Endless fighting should by no means be the norm for any country. We must restore peace to this kingdom, just as we once did for my homeland Hoshido. I wish to one day soar through the peaceful skies of Askr. You and I can achieve this goal together. But for now, we must continue to soar into battle... Let's fly, Kiran!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido." *"Can I help you? Ah, you must be here for a lesson on the sword." *"A Legendary Hero? Hmm... I suppose I should be honored that my blade is known across worlds." *"Prince Xander of Nohr... Tell me, is he here?" *"Peace was restored to my homeland. I promise we'll do the same for this world." *"All I must do is fight in a manner befitting the way of the sword." *"You stand for peace. Always. And together, you and I will bring this world into a new era." Map *"Hmm..." *"On my blade!" *"I understand." Level Up *"Daily devotion is the only way." (5-6 stats up) *"Perhaps this has brought me one step closer to mastery." (3-4 stats up) *"The road to true mastery remains a long and winding one." (1-2 stats up) *"No matter how many skills I gain, I still have a long way to go." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"My name is Ryoma!" *"An opening!" *"We duel!" *"Raijinto!" Defeat *"The future of Hoshido…" Ryoma (Festival in Hoshido) Summoned * "I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido. The long-awaited season of summer festivals is upon us. Come... Dance with me!" Home * "The summer is a season of festivals. Men and women, young and old alike—we all join in a circle to dance!" * "When I think of Hoshidan summers, I think of summer festivals. You should join the fun! No need to be shy, now." * "Lacking confidence in your dancing, are you? Then let us instead discover the delights of the festival stalls!" * "The dance of the summer festival is truly not that difficult to master. Here, follow my movements. Start by moving your arms like this... Well done! Now, move your legs like this!" * "My siblings were looking forward to the festival as well. A festival can bring color to even the grayest day." * "It's the season of summer festivals, so I've brought a seasonal greeting from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Care to join me for some meditation? Then close your eyes. Empty your mind. Envision a relaxing place. I am thinking of Hoshido—cherry-blossom trees in bloom... rain in the gardens... a moon on the wane. I must admit that when I've been meditating of late, I have also envisioned something new. Places from this realm... the faces of members in the Order of Heroes... and, most of all... I see you, standing on the battlefield. That image lets me achieve inner balance like no other. I hope that you would feel just the same from my presence here. One more thing—in my own kingdom, I would never pledge my katana in service to another. But here, it is my honor and my privilege to serve you to the end with my blade." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Now, let us dance!" * "Witness a Hoshidan dance." * "This outfit I'm wearing is called a yukata. It's traditional Hoshidan garb." * "During the summer festival, everyone—old and young—alike dress up like this and dance together." * "Yukata are very comfortable. They're so light, and easy to move in. Watch!" * "There's another side to the summer festival... It's also a sacred time for remembering the dead." * "Allow me to teach you how this dance goes. Come, now. No need to be shy." Map * "Understood." * "Summer, huh?" * "Let's dance!" Level Up * "What dazzling growth. I have the summer dance to thank for this." (5-6 stats up) * "Not bad... But I'm only just getting warmed up!" (3-4 stats up) * "Maybe the heat is getting to me..." (1-2 stats up) * "Allow me to express my gratitude with a special dance." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "For the glory of summer!" * "Show me more passion!" * "Time to dance." * "Enjoy the festival!" Defeat * "Two left feet..." Ryoma (Hostile Springs) Summoned * "I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido. I have heard talk of a secluded spring nearby. Would you show me the way?" Home * "Make the water as hot as it can get, I say! Battling the heat is a test of fortitude. It is to truly bathe." * "In Hoshido, it is quite popular to bathe in a spring in winter. Stepping into the bath as snow falls down around you...there are no words to describe that feeling." * "Bathing in this spring won't just heal injuries from battle—it will soothe the fatigue of the day. Join me!" * "Too hot for you, eh? There are other springs that are a little bit cooler. You ought to find one of those." * "When I'm soaking in the bath, I may look relaxed, but I keep my blade in reach. If foes attack, I will be ready." * "Please forgive the intrusion. I thought you might like to know of a new hot spring Friend found." (Greeting from friend) * "A warrior must never neglect training and always strive for a clear and focused mind. Tension is the enemy of strength. It could cost you dearly, all in a single moment. Training is not just about learning to wield your weapon. It is also about preparing yourself for battle. If you are not ready for the fight when it comes to you, that is your own failure. In my training, the hot spring is an essential tool. It is the support I lean on as I look toward my next fight. I will show you my appreciation for revealing this secluded spring to me when next we fight together." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "No matter the circumstances, a samurai must be ready for battle." * "Huh? Is it that rare for you to see a man enjoying his bath so thoroughly?" * "Ah! Stepping out of the bath, the wind hitting my skin... It's so bracing!" * "I would very much like to bathe in the springs of Askr." * "Even without my armor or headgear, I will give my utmost in battle." * "Well... If you'll excuse me, I think it's high time for a bath." * "The camaraderie we warriors enjoy during a good soak... There is nothing quite like it!" Map * "Understood." * "Do I sight a spring?" * "I am ready. Always." Level Up * "The power of fresh, hot water!" (5-6 stats up) * "Energy is roiling within me, like the flow of a great spring!" (3-4 stats up) * "The water's a bit tepid today, eh?" (1-2 stats up) * "Heat drives fatigue away. That's what makes a dip in a spring great." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "The water is nice." * "Getting warm..." * "Even without my blade..." * "I have nothing to hide." Defeat * "So pruny..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes